Talk:A/R Solo Celestial Weapon Mantid Farm
Video/Directives when i find a non-crappy hyper cam ill record on how its done for the balling etc unless you guys can do it. Lithril 22:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.camtasiasoftware.com/index-lp1.php Trial is ftw--Pirate 00:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just torrent fraps? -- 06:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Questions Why is the sin using mark of pain? Isn't the damage reduced? Couldn't the sin be A/Mo and bring balthazar's spirit for himself and perhaps some monk prot or healing spells to help with tanking (which might make GDA uneeded)? Wouldn't the warrior using MoP produce much more damage instead of the slight extra damage that strength produces? Smity 03:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :the sin is already aggroed, has spell protection and knows the exact center target. the warrior has no spell protection, drops very fast even with spear of light and cna easily get drained by 3 vampiric swarms after casting MoP...they change targets very fast. the sin doesnt need prots to tank...read hte new update on shadow form thats why the other sin enchants are there along with Great Dwarven Armor, the less palyers needed to farm...as i remember the warrior only has 2 Chevron arrwos in the first place...your asking a warrior to use a 10e spell on a group of about 30 enemies then jump in and then use his spike? no strength does not to the initial dmg to a balled up group strength is there to mainly take down the usual 1-2 stragglers and give a slight buff to Whirlwind attack, Hundred blades triggers as many X the enemies Whirlwind Attack hitsSkill. (15 seconds.) Deals 10...22...25 slashing damage to all adjacent foes whenever you (attack) with a sword.Lithril 06:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) added onto MoP adds huge AoE anyway... so no...ive done ALOT OF THINKING including the fact that some people may be more comfortable with Greater Conflaguration to make all physical dmg fire dmg in order to charge them with energy from Storm Chaser. why do that when a bond is only removed if.its stripped/disabled or gets too far out of compass range instead of going out of range of a spirit or misplacing it? besides i removed Storm Chaser to replace it with Dwarven Stability to increase the duration of Whirling Defenses which is the Dmg Dealer here...it causes NO SCATTER and it lasts uber long and does more dmg to reach its max while Shadow Form is up. Lithril 06:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, i can do this with the regular SF/Whirling build, and conflagration. Flag hero away and GG all drops are yours. i throw EoE in there too just to speed it up a lil bit, but you dont need it. Easy Peasy. Oh and you dont need 2 enchants and GDA, Even in HM, i roll with 2 enchants and SF. Although i do have a sheild vs fire and all sentrys armor, So that might help coz im in a stance all the time. Zedone2 07:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::ok as i said before, without a longer Whirling Defenses you have a HIGH chance of overhealing coming from the enemies which in turn ull have a cooldwon from Whirling Defenses...u need it up as long as possible otherwise ur left with 2-7 enemeis which wont fuel Whirling Defenses enough to kill the rest...sure u have a good idea about flagging hero away...but while u use Storm Chaser instead of Dwarven Stability ur lowering your DPS and DOT...so u just screwed yourself over...dont edit the build until u have DEAD PROOF of what your talking about.the build was made AS IS FOR A REASON WITH FULL THOUGHT.Lithril 08:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::within 19 seconds some mantids do sometimes still stand, so you need Whirling Defenses to last as long as possible. ive been doing this and working on this for 2 weeks with several people to test it out, not left anything else to be unreasoned...you come to me with something i havent thought of ill consider it :P Lithril 08:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well that's bullshit, Mantids do not take 19 seconds to kill, let me find the video I made... (here it is)-- 09:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok i LOLed. Try the original Whirling/SF build Build:R/A Whirling Farmer and take ANY hero with Greater conflag, flag the hero away out of compass range, and then tank the mantids, ball and kill. As long as your in range of the spirit, your fine. And your never gona get a perfect ball, unless you spend 2 mins trying, and seriously, you can farm these faster leaving the one or two extra. Drops are better because only one person in compass range too. And your Whirling will last just as long as usual. Along with storm chaser ad conflag for your energy needs. And video just posted is way to do it. Zedone2 09:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Troll less faggots, this is for assassin's. Rangers are near useless except for niche farms. Docta Jenkins 10:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Take the R/A build.....and reverse it, even with 0 expertise it's powerful enough, and with winnowing there it only gets better. -- 10:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::good good, im glad i have pvxwiki friends to help me out. see i didnt think of winnowing, good eye...and how so will 0 in expertise as an A/R do it? and yes u will get a perfect ball everytime if ur me...i posted the EFFING build didnt i? anyhow edit away psot drops on here if ud like, let me know on MY PAGE if u get a dou mod shield :P 11:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Why not use a R/Mo hero with some +3 runes? Wombatt 03:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Do the Mantids actually drop max damage weapons in normal mode? must have been 50 runs by now, nur no max damage weapon at all. Pex 16:37, Febuary 20,2011 (UTC) wondering. if wed really even need a hero for the ranger...take a zealous scythe...energy management and ta da? someone willing to test? In case nobody knows... Mark of pain is activated by the damage from Whirling Defense, which means that if you cast mop on a mantid, then have an sin with even 0 expertise and stance lengthening run in and ball them up, the mantis will probably die in like 2 seconds. oh wait, I mean, ball first, THEN have a hero cast MoP. Your comp will probably lag because the damae will come so fast >_> 02:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :didnt know that, very helpful lad :P Lithril 13:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) FINISHED just need a video to be able to take out the pics, i dont have time to make one. thank you for the MoP idea & your right sin can do it with dwarven stability and Whirling, 8 dmg but mop makes up for it. RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATELithril 01:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I just tried it, you can ball the pincers and most of the healers and kill them in hm with an r/a without mop. the problem i have is the healers dont ball very well, so you only kill about half, and its not a very productive farm considering the amount of time it takes--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::nvm, i killed them all in HM in 2 minutes, its a pretty easy ball around the corner. celestial hammer drop from it--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::see :P its really fun, not to mention the KILLS PER RUN(KPR) its far greater than 330 ritting in nahpui and getting not as nearly as fast balls of enemies. the Necros have a shortbow i know that for a fact, so im guessing the monks have a hornbow which is slightly farther back if im correct. but yeah its easy peesy :P.Lithril 15:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) help if anyone can record a decent video while i do the job it be much appreciated... IGN: Lithril Ashwalker Lithril 15:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Made by my friend, Gucci Lucci. ^^ guy in DL. : A/R Solo Verison : R/A Duo Version : His Channel :Have Fun ^^ 05:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::right, you didnt space your replies correctly, the youtube vid doesnt exist, and u cant google celestial weapons to find mantids drop them on any youtube and your not signed in...so i say unto u...i posted the shit...stfu and sign in...Reylk posted thre vids for me and redited wiki cause the site was effing up...(thank u punkin <3 Reylk)Lithril 12:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::also Reylk why the ward on Vekk? u dont even need to duo it with a ranger remember?Lithril 12:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ranger can solo it with no probs - no need for a hero! ::::: Both ranger and sin can solo without hero, Relyk is just bad :::::: I have been doing solo runs with a Sin as well. I have been doing a few tests with the following suggestions: Take out Storm Chaser and YAAW, and add Winnowing and Way of Perfection. I had an enchanting staff with 45 energy. No issues staying alive, nor energy. It didnt feel like it was slower from lack of SC, however, I didn't time. The Texas Hammer 18:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Why would you do this with a hero? Do you really need it to take like 3 seconds less for half the drops? The solo builds is already really fucking efficient and quick. 19:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The A/R Solo video produces the following message when accessed: "The URL contained a malformed video id". I have only tried on my Blackberry, but the R/A video works fine. The Texas Hammer 12:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Video works fine when viewed through internet browser, so disregard previous message. The Texas Hammer 01:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The A/R solo video, seen above, is even faster than the duo seen on the build page, althought perhaps not as safe without the correct equipment. Should replace the A/R duo on page and name needs a change. NeoBro 16:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Merging The tag is supposed to be discussed, rather than removed because one user disagrees. The R/A version is a single build, and fits pretty well into the other one (someone's even posted a variant for mantid farming on that page). Since it has been demonstrated above that an A/R can do this solo as well, I don't see why this gets its own page. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:26, 3 September 2010 (UTC) : Everyones going merge crazy. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 23:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Because we don't want a billion little variants of what really amounts to the same build. We already have way too many builds that farm the same area. [[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 23:48, September 6 2010 (UTC) :::We also don't want giant articles and there are only 1-3 builds that farm any single area jai. farming with whirling defense isn't really point-and-click for mantids since they have healers and you dont get energy from storm chaser. The current whirling farmer doesn't provide for an a/r variant and fitting it in the article is rather unconventional. Using an a/r solo is actually rather inconsistent since you wont get clean kills like you see in the video, the monks will sometimes not die. It's simpler to dedicate an article to mantid farming. The mantid section falrach added doesn't make sense either since you dont need eoe, shadow sanctuary, or wop with an r/a and he didn't give an attribute spread. In any case, it's slower than the current build posted; you would need to update it if it was merged. You can't just go out and farm mantids with the bar listed on whirling farmer, it's enough of a variant to warrant it's own page.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: I apologize Relyk, you're not an enormous faggot. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 02:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Idiot. had some idiot merge the builds anyway. removed it because the merged section on the whirling farmer was invalid and like u guys said (i quote) "Slower N E way." hopefully the numpty reads the reason i deleted it. Lithril 00:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :That wasn't a merge section, someone came up with the other build's section on this independently. Also, when I added the merge suggestion, there was not yet discussion on this talk regarding it. There's really no need for personal attacks. --Toraen 00:45, 15 November 2010 (UTC) :::theres a wohle topic aboe this one about it, and its merged on one page and not this one. there was a jpg about somoen discussing it on this page. and on the other it was alreay merged, somones merging on the whirling farmer without this one linked, so far its totally different than the whirling farmer altogether anyhow. so no im not "personal attacking"Lithril 05:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::That topic WAS NOT THERE when the merge tag was added. Also, merge tags don't mean that a build will be merged, it is merely a suggestion. You seem to be under the impression that a build with a merge tag will be merged by admins without looking at the discussion first. The build on the other page wasn't even the same as this one (it recommended bringing EoE instead of Conflagration on the player, and it was worse). The person who added it to the R/A page did not seem to have any knowledge of this page. You seem to be attaching yourself to this build as well (as can be seen in your agitated comments), please don't do that. It's just a build for a computer game. Calling people idiots is a personal attack, by the way, and it hurt my feelings :< --Toraen 22:55, 16 November 2010 (UTC) Wanker some bloody pillock took away the the assassin variant and didnt sign in. its called Team Build for a bloody reason you dumb ass.and whats funny it was 14 days ago. enough for this guy to post the build as a youtube. DO NOT REMOVE it ... the solo can be done as an assassin as well. Lithril 23:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::didnt we also discuss if the assassin variant was removed it was to be moved to the whirling farmer? and the team part was to be removed? so looks like some assholes are trying to force it to move. /flame/flame/flame moreLithril 23:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Assassins HOW MOAR EASY MODE CAN YOU GO, STOP RUINING PVE, WHENEVER A RARE MATERIAL DROPS FOR YOU A BABY KANGEROO DIES. 11:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :i assume since your not signed in at this above post that your the unregistered wikia contributor thats sabotaging and constantly removing the A/r main build!!! the title is A/R not R/A...if you delelte one your flasifying and confusing people about what the title states. dont delete the assassin...its the main one. rangers is a variant. do it again and it will be dealt with according to your IP.Lithril 21:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC)